Does He Feel The Same Way
by B-Man33
Summary: Ashoka figures out that she has feelings for Rex, but does she feel the same way. On a mission to Tython she will find out if he does. Ashoka/Rex. Story now complete.
1. The Mission and a Nightmare

"I'm telling you master, if we had just taken the left tunnel like I said we could have stopped the bounty hunter reaching the escape pods" said Ashoka.

"All right snips I admit that I was wrong at the time, but we have to hurry and get to the council room" replied Anakin

The two Jedi were making their way through the Jedi Temple to the Council Room. The two had been discussing their last mission to intercept a bounty hunter in the Altyr 5 system who had been harvesting an illegal slave system near the Outer Rim. Anakin and Ashoka had intercepted and boarded the bounty hunters ship. While in pursuit the two had to figure out which out of two tunnels would lead to the escape pods which was where the bounty hunter was heading. Ashoka wanted to take the left tunnel, but Anakin had overruled her and chose the right tunnel which led to the cargo bay. The bounty hunter had escaped and is now believed to have been sited near Kinyen system.

Anakin and Ashoka reached the Council Room and walked inside. Inside sat Masters Obi-Wan, Windu, Yoda, Kcaj, Fisto, with Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon on hologram. Anakin and Ashoka stood in the middle of the room in silence and awaited instructions.

"Thank you for coming Skywalker" said Master Fisto

Anakin and Ashoka bowed to the Masters as a sign of respect.

"We have a new mission for you and your padawan" said Mace Windu

"Whats the mission master" asked Ashoka with curiousity in her voice.

Master Kcaj pressed a button on his chair, activating the rooms hologram system. A hologram of a planet appeared. Mace Windu got up from his chair and walked over to the hologram.

"Tython. It is a planet that has been run by a race of machines know as the Koshas. They attacked and destroyed all organic life that once populated the planet. Before the Koshas arrived Tython was a planet covered in large machine citys and vast oceans. One of the interesting parts of the planet is the large tunnel system underneath the planets surface. The tunnels stretch all throughout the planets underground and serverved as a highway of sorts between the different parts of the city. We believe this system was built by whatever race populated Tython before the arrival of the Koshas. When the Koshas attacked they destroyed all organic life and destroyed every city on the planet. Tython is now mostly covered with the ruins of the great citys that once stood as well as the oceans which have become heavily polluted by the large amounts of chemicals and oils given off by the machines. The only city that remains on the planet is the city built by the Koshas known as KC5. KC5 covers close to a quarter of the planet. The Jedi established relationships with the Koshas many centuries ago in hopes to use KC5 as a base of operations if needed since Tython is the only planet we have contact with that is near the Unknown Regions. We have recently received word from KC5 that their sensors have detected a large amount of heavy machinery activity coming from the tunnels. They have lost communication signals with all crews that they have sent underground to inspect the activity. They have asked us to travel to Tython and find out what is happening within the tunnel systems"

The room fell silent for the next few seconds until Anakin spoke once again.

"How far is Tython from Coruscant".

"In hyperspace about 27 hours" replied Windu.

Ashoka let out a small groaning noice, small enough so that only Anakin would hear.

"What ship will we be taking" asked Anakin.

"You will be taken a new ship. The _Avirex_.

Kjac pressed another button on his chair. The hologram of Tython disappeared and a new hologram of a ship appeared.

"The _Avirex_ is a new style of warship developed for sleek penetration. The ship is equipped with 6 gun turrets, two on the bow, one on the top of the ship, one of the bottom of the ship, and two on the stern. The ship is equipped with a cloaking device that can only be activated if 75 percent of the ships power core is powering the cloaking generator. The exterior of the _Avirex_ is coated with 2 feet of metallic reinforced steel capable of deflecting low to low mid laser blasts. The interior of the ship is equipped with 30 sleeping quarters, eating area, weapon storage, vehicle docking bay, 5 escape pods, meeting room, and training area. Your crew will consist of you, Ashoka, Captain Rex, and 27 foot soldiers. Once you reach KC5 you will move into the tunnel systems and await further orders. The _Avirex_ will leave from Docking Bay 9 in one hour. Good luck to both of you and may the force be with you" said Mace Windu.

Anakin and Ashoka bowed to the Council and left. They headed back down to their quarters where they packed and prepared for the mission.

As Ashoka was packing she thought about something. Captain Rex would be on the mission with them. She considered Rex to be her best friend, but she also felt a more deeper feeling for him. She had developed a crush on him. She had always felt like she had more than a friendship type feeling for him, but she only recently figured out what it was. Ashoka did not know what to do, should she tell Rex how she feels about him or not? She did not have time to figure this out. She had to finish packing and get down to the Docking Bay.

Ashoka packed her remaining items into her bag, tied it, and put it around her back, she clipped her lightsaber to her belt, and ran out the door. When she made down to Docking Bay 9 she saw the _Avirex_ sitting there. It was a very elegant looking ship. At the ships loading bay stood Anakin, Rex, and all of the clone troopers. When Ashoka laid her eyes on Rex she flushed a little.

"Hey there kid" said Rex

"Oh hi Rex" replied Ashoka.

"Ah Ashoka you're here. Alright everybody get on board" ordered Anakin.

Everyone quickly followed Anakin into the ship. Once everyone was inside Rex closed the hatch. Everyone followed Anakin into the meeting room.

"Ok here is whats going to happen. Ashoka and I will pilot the ship until we are in hyperspace. I want a man on every turret at all times. One troop is to be in the med lab. Another few on the communications. Everyone else find something useful to do. Lets go.

Ashoka followed her master to a ladder that led upstairs to the cockpit. Ashoka took the pilots seat while Anakin took the co pilots chair. Ashoka activated main engines and thrusters while Anakin set the navicomputer. Ashoka activated the main controls and took off. Once the _Avirex_ was clear of Coruscants orbit Anakin typed the coordinates into the computer, he activated the hyperdrive and the _Avirex _made the jump.

"Alright Ashoka its going to be a long trip so let's use time wisely and train" said Anakin as he and Ashoka left the cockpit.

The two made their way down to the training area where Rex and two other clones were talking.

"Ok Ashoka were going to work on your hand to hand combat skills. Now I want you to come at me with everything you got, ok" said Anakin.

"Ok master" replied Ashoka.

She charged at her master, did a full front tuck flip over Anakin, hit the ground, and delivered a kick aimed at his head. Anakin blocked her blow, grabbed her leg, and threw her across the room. Ashoka balanced herself out, hit the wall with both feet, and bounced back at Anakin. She landed a few feet infront of him, did a roll, and jumped back up in an attempt to deliver punch to the jaw. Anakin once again blocked this again. Ashoka delivered blow after blow towards Anakin, but each one of her shots are blocked. Ashoka blocked most of Anakin's punches. That is until she looked around the gym and there she saw Rex. She looked at him and she felt her face go red. She did not notice the punch from Anakin that knocked her to the wall. She hit the wall with a thud and slid to ground. Anakin and Rex both ran over to her.

"Ashoka are you alright" ask Anakin as he helped her up.

"Uhhhhh. What….yeah im fine master, just got caught a little off guard" replied Ashoka.

"Well you did great my little padawan. Rex take her to the med lab and give her some pain killers and make sure that her back is ok" said Anakin.

"Yes sir. Come on kid" replied Rex.

Rex and Ashoka walked out of the training room, down a latter, and into the med lab. Ashoka sat down in a chair. Rex went over to a cabinet and searched for a bottle of pain killing pills. As he was doing this Ashoka was looking at him and wondered if she should tell him how she feels. The only thing that was keeping her back was whether or not he would feel the same way. Could clones love? Is it allowed? What was she to do?

Rex came back to her and handed her two small green looking pills.

"Take these and I need to take a look at your back" said Rex

Ashoka swallowed the pills, but she was feeling a little nervous as she lifted up the back of her shirt. Rex examined her back and used a small scanning device to take a look inside.

"Just a little bruising that's all. It should be gone in a couple of hours sir" said Rex.

Ashoka put down her shirt. As Rex was putting away the scanning advice, Ashoka finally found the courage to ask Rex a question.

"Hey Rex, do clones feel love" ask a nervous Ashoka

Rex did not say anything for a few seconds, but she could tell that he was thinking about something.

"I guess we do. All clones share the love for the Republic. But we are living creatures so I guess that we could feel other kinds of love" replied Rex.

"Ok. I was just curious".

Just then an announcement came over the ships intercom.

"All crew report to the eating area for meal time" said a clone.

"Come on sir, let's go get something to eat" said Rex.

The two left the med lab and hurried down the hall to the eating area where all the ships crew members enjoyed a meal. After dinner Anakin and Ashoka went upstairs to the cockpit to make sure everything was in order before they went to bed. The emergency alert system was set, the hyperdrive was working fine, and all six gun turrets were loaded for use at a moments notice. Once all this was done the two retired to their sleeping quarters for the night.

During the middle of the night Rex left his sleeping quarters to use the ships facilities. On his way back he heard a sound. The sound was faint, but to him it sounded like someone crying. He followed the sound to the upper level of the ship, the training room to be exact. Once he reached the training room he found the source of the noise. It was Ashoka. She was sitting on the bench with her hands in her face, crying.

"Commander whats wrong" asked Rex.

Ashoka had not even noticed that he had come into the room until he spoke. She looked up at him. He could see her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Rex, uh…its nothing" said the crying Togruta.

Rex made his way over to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Come on Ashoka, whats going on. Im your friend, you can tell me" said Rex in a calm caring voice.

Ashoka wiped the tears out of her eyes before she spoke.

"I had a dream that I was back on Shilli. The Separatists had invaded and attacked my village. My mother and I tried to run away, but we were caught. I had to watch as the droids shot and killed my mother. It was horrible Rex". As Ashoka was talking she started sobbing harder.

Rex noticed how much pain she was in. He reached over and put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. At first Ashoka was a little surprised by this, but she did not really think about this at the moment. She just buried her face into Rex's shoulder and cried. Rex rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry Ashoka. It's going to be alright" said Rex in a soft voice.

"It seemed so real. I'm scarred Rex" cried Ashoka.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here with you as long as you need" replied Rex.

Ashoka lifted her head up and looked at Rex with her eyes still filled with tears.

"Thank you Rex" replied Ashoka as she put her head back into his shoulder and continued crying.

Rex continued to rub her back and tried to calm her down. Her crying began to subside and she seemed to be getting a little better.

Rex did not remember anything after that. The next thing that he knew was that he was waking up. He looked around and noticed that he was not in his sleeping quarters and that he was in the training room. He could not recall about how he had gotten there. He felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Ashoka curled up next to him, sleeping. Her body was leaning against his and her head was on his shoulder. Now Rex remembered what had happened the night before. They must have fallen asleep while they were talking. He remembered how upset she had been last night, but now she look happy. She had a small smile on her face and she looked very peaceful. Rex had started to doze off when he heard someone banging on doors somewhere on the ship.

"Wake up everybody" he heard Anakin say in the distance.

Rex knew that it was time to get up so he gently nudged Ashoka to wake her.

"Hey, wake up kid" said Rex.

Ashoka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Rex.

"Oh. Hi Rex" said Ashoka in a surprised voice.

It took Ashoka a few seconds to realize the position that she was in. She lifted her head off of Rex's shoulder and slowly stood up. She stretched her arms and gave a long yawning noise.

"Are you feeling better today kid" ask Rex.

Ashoka turned and looked at Rex.

"Yes I am. Thank you being there for me Rex" said Ashoka.

"No probl….".

Rex's sentence was cut off by Ashoka giving him a big hug. She soon released him from her grasp and walked out of the room to go and get some breakfast.

Rex sat there for another few minutes thinking about Ashoka. He knew that there was something more going on in her mind, but what?


	2. Secerts Found Underneath A Planet

Rex finally stood up and walked out of the training room. He made his way down the ladder and into the dinning area. Most of the crew was there, but there were about five or six still missing. Rex made his plate of food and sat down at the table next to Anakin. As he was eating, Anakin ask a question to Rex.

"Where were you this morning Rex? You were not in your quarters when I came around this morning?"

"Oh. I...uh was in the med lab sir. Woke up and did not feel well so I just ran a few scans on myself" replied a nervous Rex.

He did not want to tell Anakin that he slept in the training room. Not that it would have mattered much, but he did not want to risk Anakin about finding out that he had spent the night with Ashoka. He might have taken it the wrong way.

"Ok then. It's weird though. Ashoka told me that she was in the med lab too this morning" said Anakin.

"Yeah. I saw her as I walking out" replied Rex.

At that moment an alarm went blaring throughout the _Avirex_.

"Were coming out of hyperspace. Come on Ashoka, we need to get to the cockpit" said Anakin,

The two of them jumped up from the table and hurried out of the room. The hurried up the first ladder to the second level, ran down the corridor, up the second ladder to the third level and into the cockpit. Ashoka jumped into the pilots seat while Anakin jumped into the copilots seat. Numerous buttons and switchs were being pressed. Ashoka grabbed hold of a handle to her right.

"Coming out of hyperspace….now" said Ashoka as she pulled the handle down.

"The ship made a sort of screeching sound as they came out of hyperspace. Most of the crewmembers had to hold onto something to keep from falling over. The ships intense speed decreased very suddenly. When the ship was fully out of hyperspace Tython came up in front of them so suddenly that Ashoka actually jumped up in her seat. The planet was coming up very closely. Just then a strange voice came over the ships radio.

"This is KC5 Control Center, we have you on our radar, please identify" said the strange mechanical voice.

Anakin picked up a headset from a hook next to him, put it on and switched on the switch.

"This is Republic starship _Avirex_ requesting landing quadrants and docking access" replied Anakin.

The voice responded a few moments later.

"Starship _Avirex _state military crew and purpose" said the voice.

"Two Jedi, and 27 clone troopers. Our presence has been requested by the KC5 military leaders" responded Anakin.

There was silence over the radio for almost a minute until the mechanical voice returned.

"Starship _Avirex_ im am transmitting your landing quadrants now. Please land at Docking Bay 7" said the voice.

"Thank you" responded Anakin.

Anakin gave Ashoka the quadrants. She typed them into the computer and soon the directions showed up. She piloted the ship down below the planet's atmosphere and eventually KC5 came into view. The sight was breathtaking. KC5 was a magnificent city. In Ashokas eyes it looked like a much smaller version of Coruscant. There were flying speeders everywhere, the buildings and structures were enormous, and there was plenty of activity going on below. The only thing was there was no organic life being detected on sensors. Ashoka switched on the mechanical life sensors and they went ballistic. It was true. Tython was only populated by machines. Ashoka looked down and saw the Docking Bays coming into view. She eventually saw Docking Bay 7 and gently glided towards it. She flipped the landing gears on and floated down onto the landing bay. Once the _Avirex _touched down, Ashoka turned off the primary engines while switched off the controls. The two of them made their way down to the loading hatch where they met up with Rex. They opened the landing hatch and made their way outside. There they found several robots armed with blasters in front of the ship. Once they were all outside the ship the robots made a path way and Anakin saw something walking towards them. It was a robot walking with a sort of limp and it was wearing a short black jacket of sorts. The robot made its way towards Anakin.

"Greetings Jedi, I am General Nohi, leader of the KC5 military. It is an honor to welcome you to Tython" said the robot as he extended his hand in front of Anakin.

Nohi spoke with a more normal sounding voice then the voice that they had heard in space.

"Thank you General, it is an honor to be on your planet" said Anakin while shaking the Generals hand.

"Please follow me Jedi" said Nohi.

Nohi led Anakin, Ashoka, and Rex down a pathway and into a large building. The building was full of robots going every direction.

"This is our main Defense Headquarters. This is where all of the highest ranked military personals come" explained Nohi.

The General led the three to an elevator at the end of a long white corridor. The elevator took them to the top of the building which was a very long way up. Once the elevator stopped they stepped out into a large circular room that in a way sort of looked like the Jedi council room. In the middle of the room was a large circular table with a large hologram projector in the middle.

"It is important that we get down to business straight away Jedi" said Nohi as he made his way to the table.

The three followed him and they each took a seat. Nohi turned down the light and activated the hologram projector. An image of KC5 appeared. The image also showed what Ashoka believed was the underground tunnel system.

"As you know there has been some activity occurring from within our underground system. Our sensors cannot exactly tell what it is, but what we do know is that the activity is growing daily. Every military crew that we have sent to investigate we have lost contact with. That is why we need your help. We need you to move into the tunnels to find out what is going on down there. Your mission will begin north of here at the entrance to Junction 17. From there you will move down south to tunnel B-11, just outside where we have detected the disturbance. The tunnels are large enough for you to pilot the _Avirex_ through. Once you find out what is happening you will report back to us and the Republic. Understand?".

"Yes General, we won't fail you" responded Anakin.

"I will send some of my men to guide you to the entrance; they will meet you down at the Docking Bay. Use this map to find your way through the tunnels. Good luck" said Nohi as he handed Ahoka a small chip.

Anakin, Ashoka, and Rex made their way back to the elevator and down to the bottom floor. Once they were outside they saw two small fighters next to the _Avirex_. The three made their way back inside the ship and up to the cockpit. Once everything was set they took off along with the fighters. Ashoka inserted the map chip into the navigation computer and a hologram appeared. The hologram displayed the extensive tunnel system. Soon the _Avirex_ reached the Junction 17 entrance which was a large hole in the ground right in the middle of the city. The two fighters departed which meant that they were on their own now.

"Alright Ashoka, take us down" said Anakin.

"Yes master" replied Ashoka.

She gently lowered the ship beneath the planet's surface and into the tunnels. The tunnels were very dark and had a sort of chilling feeling. Everything looked old and rusted. It was very quite except for the sound of the ship's engines. Ashoka flipped on the ships exterior lights to get a better view.

"Wow, it's amazing down here" said Ashoka with amazement.

"Alright Ashoka let's get going" ordered Anakin.

"Right master" said Ashoka as she searched through the map.

"Tunnel B-11 is 34 kilometers that way" said Ashoka, pointing in front of them.

Anakin switched on the ships intercom.

"Attention, we have reached the tunnel system. I want man on every gun turret at all time" ordered Anakin.

Ashoka guided the ship through the tunnel as carefully as she could. The tunnels were an amazing piece of work, even though they looked very old and parts of them were falling apart. After about a ½ an hour of flying they reached Tunnel B-11. Ashoka moved the ship to the top of Junction 17 and into the tunnel. There she activated the ships landing gears and placed the ship down gently. Ashoka turned off the primary engines and all ship controls, but she did leave the gun turrets active. Anakin activated the intercom.

"Attention, attention. I need ten clones to meet me down at the landing bay. Me, and the ten trooper's are going out to find the disturbance. I want the gun turrets to be manned at all time. I'm leaving Commander Ashoka in command" said Anakin.

Anakin got up from his chair and told Ashoka and Rex to follow him. The three climbed down to the landing bay where ten clone troopers where waiting.

"I expect to be back within three hours. Keep your comlinks on at all time, and I want the engine to be fully charged at all times in the case of a quick escape" said Anakin as he grabbed one of the high power flashlights. With this Anakin and the clone troops opened the loading hatch and made their way outside. Ashoka followed him outside to see him off. When she got to the bottom of the hatch she saw the group make their way to the wall of the tunnel. Anakin took a grappeling gun from his belt and aimed it up. He fired the gun and the grapple attached to the opening of a large pipe at the top of the tunnel. One by one the clones climbed up the rope. As Anakin was climbing Ashoka yelled out to him

"Good luck master".

Anakin turned and looked at Ashoka, giving her a thumbs up. He continued climbing to the top of the tunnel, then disappeared into the pipe along with the other clone troopers.

Ashoka then turned and went back into the ship. Rex was still in the loading bay.

"Rex if you need me, I will be in the cockpit" said Ashoka as she started climbing up the ladder.

"OK Commander" responded Rex.

Rex made his way to the second level and into the training room. There he was training with two other clones for the next two. Once they were done the two other troops went to their quarters. Rex however made his way up to the cockpit to check on Ashoka. When he reached the cockpit he found her sitting in the pilot's seat, typing on a hologram projector.

"Hey kid, how's it going" asked Rex

Ashoka jolted around when she heard Rex.

"Oh, hi Rex" said Ashoka.

He moved and sat down in the co-pilots chair.

"So what are your doing" asked Rex.

"Oh just updating my personal logs" said Ashoka.

She finished typing out a few more sentences on the keyboard, then she pressed a button and the hologram disappeared into a small circular device. Ashoka started rubbing her arms gently.

"I just realized that it's kind of cold down here. Hey Rex I'm gonna go back to my room to grab a sweater. Be right back ok" said Ashoka as she got up from her seat.

"Ok, I will stay here" replied Rex.

With that she walked out of the cockpit and went down the ladder.

As Rex was sitting there a thought returned to his mind. He started to think about the previous night and what had occurred. His gut told him before and again told him now that there was something else going on with Ashoka last night that she had not told him about, but what was it? He looked around the room and noticed that Ashoka had left her personal log. After thinking for a moment or two, he grabbed the device and activated it. He started looking through her recent entries. He opened up the one that she had just finished a few minutes ago, hoping that it would give him some insite. The log said,

"Last night I had the same dream that I had the first night I came to the Jedi Temple. I was to scarred and upset to stay in my room so I went down to the training room where there was more space and more light. I was in there alone, crying for about a ½ hour when Rex came in. He stayed there the rest of the night with me which made me feel better. When he first pulled me into a hug I felt wonderful inside. My love for him grew even more last night, but I still don't know if he feels the same way. Is it possible for a clone to fall in love with someone? Does he feel the same way?"

Rex sat there in shock.

"Did it say love" thought Rex.

He read through the log one more time to make sure.

"It did say love. Ashoka loves me. Ashoka is in love with me" thought Rex.

This was unbelievable. Now it all made sense to him. She was in love with him. But…..does he love him. It never occurred to Rex until now how much Ashoka meant to him. He always saw her as more than just a friend, but he was not sure how he saw her. Now he finally realized how he saw her. He was in love with Ashoka. It was all coming to him so fast he could barley think straight.

All of the sudden he heard someone climbing up the ladder. He knew that it was Ashoka. Rex quickly deactivated the log and put it back where he found it. Ashoka came back into the room wearing a gray sweater.

"All better" she said with a smile on her face.

She sat back down in the pilots chair and activated the computer system. When Rex looked over at her he had never noticed how beautiful she looked. Her heart shaped face with her smooth red skin was outstanding. She looked so sweet and innocent even though she was a Jedi.

At that moment Ashoka's comlink started beeping. She pressed the activate button.

"Ashoka open the landing hatch, and hurry" said Anakin in a tired sort of voice.

Ashoka and Rex got out of the cockpit and jumped down to the second level. They ran down the hall and jumped down the ladder to the first level. They ran to the loading bay and opened the hatch. Anakin and the ten clone troopers ran inside, all looking extremely tired.

"Master, what happened" ask Ashoka.

"We found what has happening down here" responded Anakin.

"What is it sir" asked Rex.

"It's the Separatists. Their building a bomb" said Anakin.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Ok the first chapter took me like 3 days to write and this one only took me one day. Wow. I have not even started writing the third chapter yet, but it will probably be the final chapter of the story. HOLLA.**


	3. I Knew It

"What do you mean a bomb" asked Rex.

Anakin did not respond at first as he was trying to catch his breath.

"A bomb. The Separatists are building a bomb beneath the surface of the planet. They have connected it to a long wire that runs down a shaft to the planets core. They are going to use the bomb as a method of taking over KC5".

The tension and fear in the room grew. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"We have to warn Nohi" said Rex.

He was right. They must inform the General at once. The group made their way up to the cockpit as fast as they could. Once there, they activated the holo message system and made contact with Nohi.

"Ahhh General Skywalker. Have you been able to locate the source of the activity" asked Nohi.

"Yes we have General. It's the Separatists im afraid. They are in the tunnel system. They are in the process of building a massive bomb, capable of destroying the entire planet. They are planning on using it to force you all to hand over the city" said Anakin.

"Hmmmmm. Well this is a problem. What do you think we should do about it General" said Nohi as he looked to somebody offscreen.

As he said this, General Grievous moved into the hologram, right next to Nohi.

"Grievous. What are you…., Nohi what is going on?" asked Anakin.

"I'm terribly sorry Jedi, but sometimes when a better offer comes around you just have to take it, and well…..you know. If I were you I would try to find someplace to hide quick cause I think you are going to be having some company soon. Have fun" said Nohi as he ended the transmission.

"That two timing son of a bitch. He tricked us" yelled Ashoka.

"Ashoka we don't have time to complain, we have to get out of here now" said Anakin.

Ashoka nodded as she started to activate the ship. The engines roared as they activated. Anakin was flipping on the navicomputer and a large hologram of the complex tunnel system appeared. Ashoka grabbed and activated the intercom system.

"Attention all gunners be on high alert. I repeat, all gunners be on high alert" said Ashoka.

"Punch it snips" said Anakin.

With this being said, Ashoka lifted the ship up off the ground, and raced down the tunnels.

**BACK AT THE KC5 DEFENCE HEADQUARTERS METTING ROOM**

"Well General Grievous I do believe that our plan is working out fine. We have the Jedi on the run now, and I'm sure that your droids won't be too far behind them" said Nohi.

"Yes Nohi, everything is going smoothly" responded the wheezing General.

"Just remember since I helped you capture Skywalker you have to keep up your end of the deal and supply our city with your battle droids and star fighters" said Nohi.

"But of course" responded Grievous.

Nohi then turned around and looked at the hologram map of the tunnels to see the _Avirex_ fleeing for its life.

"Hahaha run while you can Jedi, but you will never esca……"

Nohi's sentence was cut off by a lightsaber striking him through his chest. Nohi let out a small grunting noise. The lightsaber was then pulled out of the robot and he collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Sorry Nohi, but your services are no longer needed" said Grievous.

Grievous made his way down to the landing bay where he climbed into his waiting starfighter. He took off and made his way into the tunnel in pursuit of the Jedi.

**BACK ON THE **_**AVIREX**_

"We've got incoming. All gunners be ready, we've got 5 enemies closing in fast" said Ashoka as she looked at the holomap.

Ashoka was piloting the ship through the tunnel system as fast as she could. The enemy droid ships were moving closer and closer to the _Avirex_ when finally she felt the enemy fire upon the ship. The blasts were deflecting right off of the ships surface, but everyone inside the ship could still feel every blast hit. The ships gun turrets all went off at once with one huge wave of laser blasts erupted from all the turrets.

"Keep them off me boys" yelled Ashoka through the intercom.

One by one the droid ships fell until finally they were all destroyed. With this Ashoka was able to land the _Avirex _in a nearby tunnel.

"How could Nohi have done this to us" said Ashoka as she was pacing in the cockpit.

"First things first, we have to contact the Temple to let them know what is happening" said Anakin.

Everyone agreed. Anakin was having some difficulty finding the correct transmission signal, but he finally was able to contact the Jedi Temple.

"Ah Anakin, what is your report" said Obi-Wan.

"Not good Master. The disturbance here on Tython was the Separatists building a bomb, but that's not the worst part. It appears that General Nohi was working with Grievous and the Separatists. They have us on the run in the tunnel system now" said Anakin.

The council was silent for a few seconds.

"If the Separatists are working with Koshas then your squad alone will not be able to defeat them. We will dispatch a fleet of Starships to the Tython system at once. Until then just try and hold out. Good luck Skywalker" said Mace Windu.

With this the hologram faded and the transmission was over. Anakin, Ashoka, and Rex all just sat there in the cockpit for a few minutes trying to think about their next move.

"Maybe we should do a surprise attack on the crews that are building the bomb" said Rex.

"That's actually a good idea. There were not that many battle droids there so if all of us attacked we might be able to defeat them" said Anakin.

"But Master, surely Grievous would have returned to his troops by now" said Ashoka.

"Well as far as I can tell a surprise attack is our only option. Its either that or wait for them to find us" said Rex.

"It's settled then. We go about a surprise attack. Rex go downstairs and prep the troops. We move out in two hours" ordered Anakin.

Rex made his way downstairs leaving only Anakin and Ashoka in the cockpit.

"Master are you sure that this is a good idea" asked Ashoka.

"Ashoka you and I both know that Grievous has probably sent out his troops to find use and if they do then we will have no way of making it off this planet. A surprise attack on the droid bomb site would be the best way to stop them" responded Anakin.

Ashoka was not going to argue with her master on this one. Even though most of his plans were a bit out of line, they usually always worked, so Ashoka was hoping that this time it would be the same thing.

Over the next hour the crew of the _Avirex_ prepared for their attack. When everything was set the crew all met down in the loading bay.

"Alright everybody we need to move quickly so we are not detected or spotted by any droids" said Anakin.

The loading bay door was opened and everyone piled outside. Anakin locked the ship and activated the security system. The crew all moved quickly through the tunnels. The entire journey took about twenty minutes. The crew came to the end of a tunnel overlooking the bomb site. Ashoka gasped when she saw it. The bomb was a large jellyfish looking device with many tubes sticking into the ground. The entire device was giving off an errey red glow. There were two droid starships near the bomb. Dozens of droids were either working on the bomb or walking around the site making sure that everything was going smoothly.

"Ok Snipers I want you to take your positions around the base. Sniper 1 you stay here, Snipers 2 & 3 take the south side of the base, and Snipers 4 & 5 take the north side. Everyone else follow me.

Anakin and Ashoka let two rope lines down from pipe. Carefully one by one all the troops make their way down the ropes. Finally once all the clones were down Anakin and Ashoka make their way down. The group hid behind a large piece of fallen pipe. Anakin carefully crept his way over to the edge of the pipe so he could see where all the droids were. Just as he made his way over a low humming sound could be heard. It was coming from the large junction tunnel to the north. The noise was the sound of a droid starfighter engine that had just come into view. The ship made its way to an open area where it landed. It was General Grievous that stepped out of the fighter. This made Anakin's heart race even faster. He made his way back over to the troops after he had thought of a plan.

"Ok. Grievous has just landed so this means things are going to be a bit more difficult then we thought. Rex I want you and the troops to take out all of the droids while Ashoka and I focus on Grievous" said Anakin.

Anakin signaled to the snipers to get ready. All the troops prepped their guns. Ashoka was gripping her lightsaber very tightly; sweat was running down her forehead.

"On my signal…………..NOW" yelled Anakin.

Anakin and Ashoka activated their lightsabers and jumped over the pipe, followed closely by the clones. The first couple of droids that were killed did not even have time to respond before Anakin and Ashoka sliced through them. The clones were firing rapidly at the droids. At first the droids did not know what was happening, but soon they were firing back and it was now an all out battle. Anakin and Ashoka made their way through the droids to Grievous who had already activated his four lightsabers.

"Come and get me Jedi" wheezed Grievous.

Anakin was the first to make contact with him. He swung his lightsaber down hard towards Grievous's head, but Grievous was able to block the blow with his two left sabers. Anakin was still trying to push down, but the General pushed back hard forcing Anakin back. Ashoka had made her way around Grievous in the hopes of a surprise attack, but when she took a swing at him she was blocked by his two right sabers. Anakin took another swing, but was blocked once again. Grievous was now holding back against the two Jedi.

Rex made his way over near the Jedi battle because he wanted to be close to Ashoka if anything went wrong. One by one the droids were falling quickly. Several droids tried to run away, but they were quickly gunned down by the snipers. Rex made sure that all droids that came near Anakin and Ashoka were killed.

Anakin pulled back from Grievous, raised his lightsaber, and took a swing at his legs. Grievous was able to block this blow. This gave Ashoka a chance to take a strike at the Generals head which was also blocked. Anakin took another strike at Grievous's body, but once again was blocked. Ashoka tried for the legs, but Grievous jumped to avoid the blade. Blows were exchanged, one after another with Anakin and Ashoka getting very little success.

Grievous took a look around him and noticed that there were now less than 10 droids left standing where as only 3 clones were killed. He knew that there was no way that he could make it out of this alive if he continued to fight. Quickly thinking Grievous grabbed a grenade from his side and threw it, landing at Anakin and Ashoka's feet. The two Jedi jumped back to avoid the blast. This gave Grievous the chance to jump into his fighter, ignite the engines, and take off down the tunnels.

Anakin and Ashoka turned to see Grievous speeding away from the site. All the remaining clones cheered. Ashoka turned around and right in front of her stood Rex who smiling down at her. Ashoka smiled back at the clone.

Ashoka could not tell what was happening at first, but she knew that something was going on. She heard a gun fire twice. Then her lower left side started to burn. The burning became more and more intense every moment. She moved her hand to her side and it felt wet and warm. She looked down and saw that the wetness she had felt was blood. Ashoka moved her fingers around a bit and felt two small holes in her side. She slowly turned her head and saw a droid with its blaster rifle pointing at her. Ashoka suddenly felt very dizzy and weak. She lost all control of her legs and fell to the ground, unconscious. The droid pointed its gun down at the unconscious Togruta.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed Rex.

The clone captain without even thinking grabbed Ashoka's still active lightsaber, jumped in the air, and brought the saber down on the droids arm's, slicing them clean off. The droid looked down at its severed arms, then up at Rex just as he sliced the droids head off. The droids body fell to the ground. Rex deactivated the lightsaber and ran back over to Ashoka. Anakin was already beside his padawan, grasping her body.

"MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE" yelled Rex.

Several clones ran over to them. Unfortunately no medical supplies had been brought on the mission, and there were no human medical supplies on the droid starships. This forced Anakin and half the clone's to return to the _Avirex_ and fly it to the bomb site so that Ashoka could receive proper medical attention. It was too risky to move her. Rex and several clones stayed behind. A few clothes were put over Ashoka's wounds which slowed down the bleeding a bit. Most of the clones patrolled the perimeter and checked the starships for any droids that might be hiding. Rex never left Ashoka's side for even a moment.

Eventually a low humming noise could be heard. It was the _Avirex._ Anakin brought it down gently near Rex and Ashoka. Several clones instantly emerged from the loading bay with a stretcher. Ashoka was loaded on and taken inside to the medical lab. The medical clones worked as fast as they could on Ashoka. Rex and Anakin waited in the cockpit for news on Ashoka. Finally the call came in.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex please report to the medical lab" said clone medic Jackal.

The two made their way quickly to the med lab. Jackal was waiting outside the lab for them.

"I have good news. Ashoka is going to make a full recovery. The blast wounds were not two serious, they only required some stitching. She will however need to stay away from the battlefield for at least a month in order to fully recover".

This news overflowed Anakin and Rex with joy.

"Well come on guys we have had a hard day's work, let's get something to eat" said Anakin.

"Actually General I was wondering if I could stay down here in the med lab, you know to keep an eye on the kid" said Rex.

Anakin looked at Rex. Anakin could sense what was going through the clone captains head, and Rex could tell that Anakin knew what was up. Anakin just simply smiled and said.

"Sure Rex, that's a good idea".

Anakin and Jackal walked off. Rex opened the door to the medical lab and walked inside.

Ashoka was sleeping on the bed, a heart monitor was hooked up to her. Rex grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. He just sat there at first, looking at her. She looked exactly like she did the night before, peaceful and sweet.

"Hey kid. I don't know if you can hear me, but there is something I want to tell you. This morning when I woke up and saw you leaning up against me, it made me think, about you and I. I have a confession to make. I read your hologram diary. But after I read what you had wrote it made me realize something. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know it's wrong, but I have never felt this way about another person before. I know that you love me and I love you back with all my heart. That's when today when that droid shot you, I thought that I was going to lose you, and you would never know how I truly felt".

Rex then crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his head tilted down. The room fell dead silent except for the beeping sound of the heart monitor.

"I knew it" said a soft voice.

This made Rex jump out of his seat. He instantly turned around, expecting to see someone at the door, but there was no one there.

"Other way" said the soft voice again.

Rex turned back around. The voice was coming from Ashoka.

She was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Her waist was tightly bandaged. Her soft, blue eyes were staring at Rex. He was staring right back at her.

"Ashoka I……….".

That was all he could get out. He was cut off by Ashoka jumped from the bed, wrapping her arms around Rex's neck, and pulling him into a kiss.

Rex immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

The kiss became more and more intense every second. Rex pulled her in closer to him. Their lips stayed locked together for what to them seemed like an eternity. When they finally parted Ashoka still had her arms wrapped around his neck. The two were just staring at each other, much love in each of their eyes.

Suddenly Ashoka's eyes were drawn to something behind Rex. He turned his head to see Anakin leaning against the doorway. There Rex stood with Anakin Skywalker's padawan in a tight imbrace with Anakin himself watching. He wanted to let go of Ashoka, but he could not force himself to. Rex expected Anakin to yell, but yet he simply smiled as he turned around and walked out of the med lab, closing the door behind him.

Rex felt a great wave of relief come over him. He then turned back to look at Ashoka who pulled him into another kiss.

Rex sat down in the chair and pulled Ashoka onto his lap. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she was still tightly clinging to his neck. Ashoka gently rested her head on the Captains shoulders. Rex removed one hand from her waist and used it to gently stroke her headtails. The couple just sat there in that position for the rest of the day and into the night. Nobody disturbed them.

The Republic fleet finally made it to Tython. Obi-Wan and Mace made their way to the _Avirex's_ position. It was a long process deactivating and disassembling the bomb. Once everything was set the _Avirex_ was able to rejoin the Republic fleet and return to Coruscant as hero's. Rex was able to remain in the medical lab to assist Ashoka while she recovered. No one disturbed them which meant that the couple could have all the alone time they wanted. Ashoka was greatly relieved that the mission was over, but even more relieved that she finally knew that he felt the same way.

**AUTHORS NOTE – This chapter was the biggest in the ass pain ever. I had such major writers block this past month. It took me forever to figure out a story line for this chapter. Thank you god that it is finally finished. This is my first multi chapter story and it was a BITCH to write. Please review to let me know how I did. HOLLA. **


End file.
